


Unexpected

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Moving, Mpreg, Smut, Starlight au, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Are Arin and Dan ready for something like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friends birthday and sorry this came out late! This takes place in my Starlight AU since this is the only AU where I can see this sort of situation happening. I've never written anything like this before so let's hope this works!  
> Happy reading and Enjoy~ (Also happy birthday to my lovely lady~ <3)

Dan had been waiting for Arin all night. He had a long shift at work and Arin had been sending him texts all night, teasing him. It started off slowly, that he missed him, that he wanted to cuddle. All of those things seemed pretty good to Dan. About half way through his shift Arin began to send Dan pictures of him, which wasn’t anything new. However, they became progressively more risque and by the end of Dan’s shift the last picture that was sent was of Arin laying on the bed, naked from the waist down holding onto his erect cock with the text ‘waiting on you’.

 

He practically broke the door down when he got home. Arin was sitting upright on the bed smirking at Dan. He made his way to the bed, throwing his jacket onto the couch and shoving Arin back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Before Arin could say anything Dan has his mouth on his, forcing it open with his tongue and exploring. 

 

Arin had his fingers in Dan’s hair pulling him closer. Dan moaned against Arins mouth as he grinded against him. He pulled away for a moment to unbutton his shirt while Arin unbuckled his belt. 

“Why the fuck did you tease me like that baby?” Dan asked as he threw his shirt to the side and stood up to slide his pants off. His cock springing free as they fell to the floor. Arin grabbed onto his own cock and began to stroke himself.

“Because I missed you and want you to plow my ass.” He said as a matter of factly. Dan groaned as he approached the bed again and grabbed Arin by the hair and guided his head onto his cock. 

“That’s nice but you are going to take care of me first. That’s what you get for teasing me all night.” Dan growled as he slowly fucked Arins mouth. Keeping a steady pace to help him stay hard but not finish just yet. He loved the feeling of Arin on his cock. He gently held onto the sides of Arins head as he fucked his mouth. He let his head fall back and moaned as Arin used his tongue and gripped onto the based of Dan’s cock.  

 

Eventually Dan pulled Arin back and pushed him back down onto the bed. He spread Arins legs and nestled himself between them and gently kissed the inside of his thigh. He felt Arin shiver under his touch and smirked.

“Relax baby girl,” He said as he slowly took all of Arin into his mouth. Arin moaned as Dan quickly bobbed his head up and down as Arin writhed underneath him. He ran his fingers through Dans hair and pulled causing Dan to moan around Arin’s erect cock. 

“Ah!! D-Danny!” He moaned. Dan groaned as he pulled himself off of Arin and moved lower. He kept one hand at the base of Arins cock while he worked his hole open with his tongue and long fingers. Switching back and forth between the two he made sure Arin was open and ready for him.

 

Dan pulled away and positioned himself over top of Arin and lined himself up with him. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck.

“P-please Dan! I need you!” Arin begged. Dan smirked as he slowly eased his way inside of Arin. His back arched while Dan entered him, and didn’t stop until he was completely inside of Arin.

“Is this what you need baby girl?” Dan whispered in Arins ear as he slowly thrusted into him. Arin moaned as he wrapped his legs around Dan's waist, pulling him closer as he picked up his pace.

 

Dans thrusts were shallow and quick as he listened to Arin begged for him to go faster. His heart pounded as he could feel his orgasm approach but he pushed it back down, he didn’t want this to end yet. He quickly pulled out of Arin, ignoring his cries as he flipped him over and entered him again, gripping Arins hips tightly as he roughly fucked him. Arin’s hands were on the wall to help support him. Dan leaned down so his chest was against Arin’s back as he wrapped his hand around Arin’s leaking cock. Arin panted as he twitched underneath his boyfriends touch. 

“Tell me how you feel.” Dan grunted in Arin’s ear. 

“Ohhh…fuck Dan it feels so good.” Arin moaned. 

“Not good enough. Tell me how my cock in your ass makes you feel. Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you like this.” Dan demanded as he picked up his pace.

“I-I love it Dan! Oh fuck I love it! Fuck, your cock makes me feel so good, Dan!” Arin cried as Dan sat back up and moaned. 

“Fuck baby, I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum inside you,” Dan panted as he felt his orgasm approach him again. 

“Fuck! Dan! Cum in me! I need you to cum in me Danny!” Arin yelled as Dan felt Arin tighten around him. He looked down as could see Arin body twitch as he came, yelling Dan’s name. 

“Holy shit Ar! Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” Dan came inside of Arin and slowly thrusted into him riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

Dan gently pulled out of Arin and helped Arin lay down onto the bed. They were both panting and Arin was a sweaty mess. They faced each other as they each caught their breath. Arin smiled and reached out to stroke Dan’s cheek. Dan smiled back and kissed his palm as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

“I love you, Dan,” Arin said.

“Love you too, Arin.” Dan kissed the tip of Arin nose, making him giggle. Dan sighed and laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. Arin laid his head on Dan’s chest and pulled him close. 

“Arin you’re sweaty,” Dan laughed.

“Yeah but you love me this way and you’re comfy, so i’m not moving,” Arin said as he snuggled closer to Dan. Dan just wrapped his arms around Arin and held him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

~~

 

**Arin: Hey I threw up at work and am being sent home. Can you come pick me up**

 

**Dan: Sure. I’m leaving now.**

 

Dan locked up the apartment and went on his way to pick up Arin. He hadn’t been feeling well this morning but insisted on going into work anyway. Arin was standing in front of the restaurant where he worked and ran into the car when Dan pulled up. He looked tired and happy to be sitting down.

“Hey,” He sighed.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dan asked as he made his way home. 

“Fine but can we stop at the store?” Arin asked.

“Yeah sure, no problem,” Dan figured he’d want to get some medicine to help feel better.

 

They stopped at their pharmacy and Dan was about to get out before Arin stopped him.

“I’ll be quick, don’t get out,” He said.

“You sure? I can get what you need for you if you aren’t feeling well,” Dan insisted as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“No it’s fine. I know what I need,” Arin said. Dan shrugged and sat back while Arin ran inside. He came back out in no time with a bag and bottle of orange juice in hand. It was almost gone before they left the parking lot. 

 

When they got back home Arin set the bag down on the counter and made his way to the bathroom.

“I’m going to take a quick shower to help me relax a little, okay?” He said.

“Yeah totally. You want me to make you some soup?” Dan asked.

“You don’t have too!” Arin said but Dan shook his head and kissed him.

“Go take a shower and I’ll make you some soup,” 

 

It was a while before Arin came back out. He looked more sick than before. He was pale and his eyes were red and puffy. He collapsed next to Dan on the couch holding his middle. Dan wrapped his arm around Arin.

“Hey baby girl, don’t you want to lay in bed?” Dan suggested but Arin shook his head.

“I want to be close to you right now,” He said.

“Oh, okay. Want me to get you your soup?” Dan asked. Arin just wrapped his arms around Dan’s middle and laid his head on his chest.

“I just want to be like this for a minute, then I’ll eat soup and lay down, okay?” Arin didn’t sound like himself. He sounded exhausted and he’s usually so energetic even when he isn’t feeling well. Dan just wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.  

“Whatever you want baby girl,”

 

~~

 

Dan was sitting on the bed playing a few chords on his bass and writing down some lyrics. He was trying to write a new song since he hasn’t come up with anything new in a while. Arin came home a little late than normal. When he came over Dan noticed that it looked like Arin had been crying which immediately got his attention.

“Are you okay, Arin?” He asked as he laid his bass to the side and went to Arins side.

“I have something to tell you, but I don’t know how you are going to take it,” Arin sat on the couch and kept his hand wrapped around his middle. Dan sat next to him and faced towards him.

“Arin, whatever is wrong you can tell me,” He urged as he held stroked his thumb across Arin’s face. He gave Dan a weak smile and sniffled trying to hold back a few tears.

“Uh...okay. I-I uh….I’m pregnant,” Arin said. 

“W-What?” Dan sat back giving Arin a confused look. How could he be pregnant?

“Well, y’know how I was feeling sick and kept throwing up? That day you picked me up, I got a pregnancy test and it came back positive,” Arin explained. 

 

Dan looked down at the ground as Arin continued to tell him how he went to the doctor and got another test done and how he got the test results back that day and it was positive. 

“Dan I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Arin was crying while Dan stayed silent as he processed the news. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. 

 

Arin was pregnant and he knows that the baby is his. Right? There is no way that this baby couldn’t be his. Arin wouldn’t do anything like that to him. He was going to be a father. Arin was going to have his baby. 

“Dan please say something!” Arin nudged Dan’s shoulder. Tears were running down Arin’s face when Dan looked up. He looked so scared in anticipation to what he was going to say. 

“Arin…” Dan sighed as he pulled Arin into a tight embrace and pulled away for a moment to kiss him deeply.

“Dan?” Arin asked and smiled when he saw the big grin on Dan’s face.

“I can’t believe that you’re pregnant! Oh my god I’m going to be a dad!” Dan exclaimed as he jumped up. He was so excited that Arin was pregnant. They were going to be like a real family when this baby came. Arin smiled and laughed.

“Dan I didn’t think you’d be this excited,” Arin laughed as Dan knelt down in front of Arin. He placed a big hand on Arin’s abdomen and smiled.

“There’s a baby in there.” Dan smiled. He held onto Arin’s hand and smiled. He kissed his hand, then his abdomen, his neck and finally his lips. 

“Dan it’s not really a baby yet. I’m only a few weeks along.” Arin laughed but Dan shook his head.

“I know it’s probably more like...the size of my thumb right now,” Dan said as he held up his thumbs which made Arin laugh harder. 

 

Dan stood up again and looked around the apartment.

“We’re going to have to do a lot of planning for him. Or her! Arin we could have a girl!” Dan couldn’t stop smiling as he began to plan things in his head. There wasn’t a lot of room here to fit a baby so they would definitely need to move. Suzy could totally help with apartment hunting. Where would they live? They would have to find a nice neighborhood, a safe one for the baby. Not that their current neighborhood was unsafe, but Arin getting jumped here is how they met in the first place.

 

Arin stood up and walked over to Dan to place his hands on his shoulders.

“Dan. Take a deep breath. We still got seven months before the baby gets here. We’ll definitely have everything planned and taken care of in that time,” Arin said as he kissed Dan. Dan nodded and kissed Dan back leaning his head onto Arins. They stayed like that nearly the whole night.

 

~~

  
Everyone was excited to hear the good news. Suzy screamed so loud that her neighbor came to check and see if she was okay. They called Holly and Ross over skype which was nice. They haven’t talked in awhile and they wanted to catch up. Holly held onto her babbling toddler who wouldn’t stop squirming. She congratulated the both of them and gave Arin advice on dealing with pregnancy. 

 

Dan started to go to all of Arin’s doctors appointments to see the baby’s process. He was shaking as they went into the room to see the first ultrasound. 

“W-we’re going to actually see the baby.” Dan said as he sat next to Arin who was laying on the table. 

“Yeah.” He placed his hands on his abdomen. Dan could swear he was starting to show but he could also just be seeing things. He actually didn’t know much about the pregnancy process.

 

The doctor came into the room and introduced herself as she began to get the ultrasound ready.

“Cold!” Arin exclaimed when they put the gel on his stomach.

“I know sorry, it’ll warm up in a sec.” The doctor said as she placed the remote part of the device onto Arin and began to move it around.

“Okay! Let's see if we can find this baby.” She said as she looked. Arin and Dan kept their eyes on the screen and waited to see the baby. Dan held onto Arins hand tightly as he looked at nothing. He began to worry that something happened and the baby wasn’t in there at all. 

“Here we are!” The doctor said. 

 

She stopped and Dan and Arin could clearly see a small figure. There was a head, small body and what looked like limbs.

“Dan, that’s our baby,” Arin said. Dan clasped his hand over his mouth and tried not to cry. Even though it was barely developed he fell in love almost instantly. 

  
  


It was decided that a new apartment was the best choice since a baby definitely couldn’t fit in a studio apartment.  That night after the ultrasound the two of them cuddled with one another on the bed while they searched for affordable places. Looking at which neighborhoods would be best to raise a child. When they went to bed, both Arin and Dan looked at the ultrasound again. Almost like looking at the picture just made the baby seem more real. When Arin was five months pregnant they found the perfect one bedroom apartment and were set to move at the beginning of the month. 

 

It took Dan much longer to pack than Arin. Since Dan lived there longer he had more stuff to go through. Packing all together didn’t take as long since you can only fit so much in a studio apartment. Suzy and Arin talked Dan into hiring movers to help since Arin couldn’t do much heavy lifting due to the pregnancy. The night before the move Dan and Arin laid on the bare mattress and looked out of the window.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Arin said.

“What?” Dan asked.

“I mean. I’m going to miss this apartment y’know? We have a lot of memories here,” Arin said as he shifted to his side to face Dan. Dan smiled and kissed Arin.

“Yeah we do, baby,” Dan said.

“What’s your favorite memory here?” Arin asked. Dan looked up in the ceiling and thought. He had a lot of good memories with Arin here it was hard to choose.

“Oh! I know. That time you wore that fucking sexy lingerie for me and gave me a lapdance,” Dan smirked as she buried his face into Arin’s neck.

“Oh my god really?” Arin teased.

“What? That’s an awesome memory,” Dan said.

“Yeah it was,” Arin winked.

“Okay, what about yours?” Dan asked. 

 

Arin thought for a moment before he spoke.

“When we watched ‘The Last Unicorn’ for the first time together,” Arin said.

“That was like way before we even started dating,” Dan laughed.

“Yeah. But it was my first time and that’s why it was a good memory for me,” Arin said. Dan smiled and thought back to that moment. He remembers being sick and hyped up in cold medicine, but that was the first time Dan and Arin were ever intimate together.  Dan wrapped his arm around Arin’s shoulder and kissed him.

“I’m going to miss this place but I am so excited to make new memories in this home with our baby,” he said. Arin smiled and kissed him back.

“Me too, Dan.” 

 

Moving took up most of the day. Dan didn’t stop until every last thing was off of their moving truck and things were in the general area of where they would be put permanently. Arin, Suzy and Dan spent the rest of the evening unpacking essentials and getting the bedroom put together first so they would have a place to sleep.

 

They decorated their refrigerator with the ultrasound pictures they would get after every doctor's appointment. Suzy decorated some of them with how many weeks the ultrasound was taken and cute little speech bubbles of ‘It’s cozy in here!’ and ‘Daddy! Give me some ice cream!’ It wasn’t until Arin was about seven months when they actually buy baby supplies like a crib, bottles and pacifiers. 

 

It was a weekend when they were putting together the crib. Arin was reading the instructions aloud to Dan as he put it together. His hair was tied back as he tied to follow what Arin was saying.

“Can you say that last part again, babe?” Dan asked.

“Insert Slot A into Port B,” Arin said. 

“That’s what she said!” Dan announced.

“Oh my god Daniel,” Arin groaned but Dan laughed harder.

“You love it,” Dan smirked but Arin shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arin took a sip of his water as Dan put the two pieces together. 

That night while Dan and Arin were watching TV Arin placed his hand on his pregnant belly.

“The baby is kicking, Dan!” Arin said. Dan placed his hand were Arin’s was while Arin hand covered Dan’s. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the baby kick. 

“Oh baby girl,” Dan sighed as he kissed Arin’s belly. Arin smiled as he placed his hand on Dan's head as he began to whisper.

“Hey there, baby. This is your Dad,” He said as he heard Arin laugh a bit.

“Listen, I love you and your Daddy so much and I am going to be the best Dad ever for you,” He said. He looked up at Arin who was beginning to cry a bit. Dan sat up and wiped his tears away.

“No reason to cry baby girl, it’s true,” Dan said kissing Arin. 

“I know. I’m just happy,” Arin said. 

 

~~

 

Arin went into labor in the middle of October. He didn’t want to go to the hospital in fear it was false labor pains. But Dan insisted, and when they got to the hospital his water broke. Dan texted Suzy when they got there and she said that she was on her way. Dan stayed by Arins side the whole time. He held onto Arin’s hand and helped him through the contractions. 

“You got this baby girl,” Dan encouraged.

“Please not now,” Arin practically growled at Dan. He didn’t take offence, he knew Arin was in a lot of pain. It when on for hours. The baby wasn’t budging and Arin was exhausted. Dan stayed by his side though and didn’t stray once. Finally, at 2:34 AM a small baby girl was born. 

 

The first thing Dan heard was the crying. He looked away from Arin to see a small baby being placed onto Arin’s chest. She crying was so loud Dan wanted to cover his ears. But he couldn’t let go of Arin’s hands.

“Hi Jill…” Arin said as he gently placed his hand on her back.

“Jill…” Dan watched as she was taken away to be cleaned up and handed off to them. She had really big brown eyes. She had a very generic looking baby look to her. She just looked like squishy small human but Dan thought she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Jill fidgeted in the blanket as Arin held her. He held his finger to her and she took it, squeezing it in her tiny hand.

“Dan….” Arin looked over at Dan who couldn’t stop looking at Jill.

“Arin she’s here,” Dan sighed as  he cautiously extended his finger towards her to stroke her cheek. She was so soft and warm Dan couldn’t believe she was real. Jill extended her fingers only to pull them back and barely open her eyes to look at the two of them.

“H-Hi Jill,” Arin laughed as he sniffled. Dan wrapped one arm around Arin’s shoulder and his other around the front. He enveloped his boyfriend and daughter into a hug. He placed his forehead against Arin’s temple and looked at Jill.

“She’s so beautiful,” Arin said.

“Yeah, and she’s ours. We made her,” Dan could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. 

“I love you so much, I swear I am going to be the best Dad for you, Jill,” Dan said as he looked at Arin who couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

~~

 

Dan woke up on his back staring up at the ceiling. City lights shone through the window as the rain hit against it. He sat up and looked around. He was back in the studio apartment, nothing had moved. His jacket was tossed onto the couch, clothes were thrown about the small living space. Arin was asleep next to him. His body showed no signs of pregnancy. 

 

Had all that been a dream? Arin being pregnant? Them moving? Being with Arin as he gave birth to Jill? Dan looked down at his hands. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to hold Jill. Why was he still referring to the baby by her name? She wasn’t real, something Dan made up in a dream. But still, he remembers seeing her, smelling her, how she felt against his fingertips. The unconditional love he had for Jill was present in his heart and she wasn’t even real.

 

Dan quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to cry, he didn’t want to wake up Arin. He never had a dream so clearly like that before. His mind fooled him to believe that he was starting a family with Arin, a real family too. Everything felt so real and right in his dream. He wanted to start a family with Arin. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted to until now. He splashed some water on his face to calm himself down before he went back to lay down with Arin.

  
He crawled back into bed and cuddled close to his sleeping boyfriend. He closed his eyes and took him in. His smell, his touch, he listened to his breathing and tried to match it. He tried not to think about his dream, but he couldn’t help but place his hand over Arin’s abdomen, where Jill was, before falling back to sleep. 


End file.
